Young Justice (comic)
:This article is about the tie-in comics. For the homonymous TV series, see Young Justice. Young Justice is the name of a spin-off comic book series published by DC Comics and based on the television show of the same name. History The series debuted on January 19, 2011 with issue #0, less than one week after the airing of the second episode of season one. It was written by the show's producer Greg Weisman and staff writer Kevin Hopps. For the following six issues, Weisman delegated the writing to Art Baltazar and Franco Aureliani, so that Weisman and Hopps could focus on the scripting, pre-production and post-production of the animated series. However, Brandon Vietti, Weisman and Hopps supervised the writing of the comics to make sure everything was kept in continuity. Mike Norton provided the cover art for these six issues, as well as the interior art for the first four. Starting with issue #5, Christopher Jones took over as the full-time illustrator for the series. He provided interior art and cover for all of the following issues, except for issues #5, #6 and #21, for which he only did the interior art, and issues #12 and #19, for which he only did the covers. It usually took between four and six months between one issue being plotted and getting published (for instance, issues #13, #14 and #15 were plotted by October 4, 2011 and they were released in February, March and April of the following year, respectively). By June 13, 2012 and starting with issue #20, the comic was rebranded Young Justice: Invasion to match the title of the shows second season. The series was cancelled in November 2012, as issue #25 was touted to be the "final issue".Nagorski, Alex (2012-11-12). BEYOND DC COMICS-THE NEW 52 Group Solicits. dccomics.com. Retrieved 2017-01-29. The stories are mostly set during the events of season one, with the exception of issues #20-25, which precede the events of season two. However, they don't fit exclusively between the episodes of the show. While some issues do take place between the events of the episodes, others are set during an elapsed period of time within an episode. For instance, issue #0 takes place before, during and after the three days gap at the end of "Fireworks", while the subsequent two issues take place entirely between "Fireworks" and "Welcome to Happy Harbor". Also, some issues expand on the events of the show, like issue #0, whereas others depict events referenced in the episodes, such as issues #1 and #2. Changed plans There were originally intended to be five or six more issues released prior to the comic being rebranded Young Justice: Invasion to match the second season of the show,Harvey, James (2012-09-28). Artist Christopher Jones On Bringing The “Young Justice” Comic Into The Future. World's Finest. Retrieved 2013-03-01. which would have been set during season one. However, since the show had already reached the second season, DC wanted the comic to move forward sooner. Writer Greg Weisman wanted the rebranded comic to launch with a big story featuring the whole Team, so the planned stories for those issues were shelved with plans to return to them later on in the run, and issue #20 became the first issue of Young Justice: Invasion. Milestone characters Icon and Rocket were originally to be featured in the Young Justice: Invasion comics arc. Icon was meant to be one of Kylstar's captives, and Rocket would be part of Zatanna's contingent. Rocket even appeared in issue #20 and Icon was featured on the solicited covers of issues #21 and #23, but he was later removed from the dressed covers, and Greg Weisman was forced to rewrite both characters out of issues #21-25. The writer ascribed this decision exclusively to DC Comics, but the reason behind it remains undisclosed. Unpublished stories Since its cancellation, Greg Weisman and Christopher Jones have revealed some details about the unpublished planned stories: * Greg had originally planned issues #20 and #21 to be a two-part story involving the Arrow family, set after "Revelation". It would have been the Earth-16 version of the ''DC Showcase: Green Arrow'' short film he wrote, featuring Green Arrow, Black Canary, Merlyn, Count Vertigo, Henchy and Perdita; as well as involving Artemis, Red Arrow and his role as an unwitting mole, and the death of Perdita's father.Harvey, James (2013-02-19). Greg Weisman Discusses The Final Issue Of The “Young Justice” Comic Series. World's Finest. Retrieved 2013-03-01. * A two-part Marvel family origin story had also been planned, which would have introduced Billy's best school friends: Freddy Freeman, Kit Freeman and Mary Bromfield, as well as Shazam.(2013-05-03). The Dynamic Buzz (C2E2 Christopher Jones Interview). YouTube. Retrieved 2013-05-03. * An issue showing an episode of Hello, Megan! (with a framing device) was considered.(2013-11-18). Episode 160: The Legacy of Young Justice. Nerdy Show. Retrieved 2013-11-30. * The creators also talked about using the Batman villain Scarecrow at some point. * Another chapter in Zatanna's struggle to free her father from Doctor Fate.Schenkel, Katie (2015-04-17). The Mary Sue Interview: Greg Weisman on His YA Adventure Kickstarter, Rain of the Ghosts. The Marie Sue. Retrieved 2015-04-20. * A story about rookies in the Green Lantern Corps. Revival campaign and Young Justice: Outsiders prequel Following the show's revival for a third season in November 2016, Greg Weisman and Christopher Jones have been lobbying DC Comics to revive the comics series as well, spurring fans to show their support by buying the comics digitally. On October 10, 2018, it was announced that the tie in comic would return for a one-shot prequel to the third season, with Greg Weisman and Christopher Jones returning as writer and penciler, respectively. The comic would be digital-only, exclusive to the DC Universe streaming service.Carter, Justin (2018-10-04). A Young Justice: Outsiders Prequel Comic Is Coming to DC Universe. CBR.com. Retrieved 2019-01-03. It was subsequently announced that the comic would be released in two ten page chapters, on January 2 and 3, 2019, immediately leading up to the premiere of the show's third season on January 4.IGN.com (2018-11-27). Young Justice: Outsiders Gets Official Trailer, Plus Enhanced Episodes for Past Seasons. IGN.com. Retrieved 2019-01-03. "Torch Songs, Part 1" was noted as being the first comic created especially for DC Universe.McMillan, Graeme (2019-01-02). 'Young Justice: Outsiders' Debuts as First Comic Created For DC Universe. HollywoodReporter.com. Retrieved 2019-01-03. Weisman and Jones continue to hope for a full renewal of the comic, encouraging fans to subscribe to DC Universe and read the old and new issues to demonstrate demand. To help promote awareness of the comics, a number of unofficial, fan-made motion comics have been produced featuring members of the show's voice cast reading short sections of existing comics. The first was released on Youtube in November 2018. Issues Collections * Young Justice Vol. 1 (issues 0-6) * Young Justice Vol. 2: Training Day (issues 7-13) * Young Justice Vol. 3: Creature Features (issues 14-19) * Young Justice Vol. 4: Invasion (issues 20-25) * Young Justice: The Animated Series Book One (issues 0-13) See also * Suggested reading order * Answered questions from the comics * Season one * [[Young Justice: Invasion|Season two (Young Justice: Invasion)]] * [[Young Justice: Outsiders|Season three (Young Justice: Outsiders)]] * Young Justice: Legacy References }} External links * Buy digital copies at DC Entertainment Category:A to Z * Category:Featured articles